Wolf Butler
by Ramotith
Summary: Erika convinces Quint to be her Butler/Bodyguard while keeping their relationship a secret. Parings: Erika/Quint and slight Eve/David.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wolf Butler

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Synopsis: Erika convinces Quint to be her butler/bodyguard but can they keep their relationship a secret from everybody. Parings: Erika/Quint and slight Eve/David.

Chapter: 1

As the sunrise shines through my castle a single beam of light manage to break through the curtain and enter my bedroom and hit my hair and started to singe, I try covering myself with the blanket but the deed is done the burnt smell is so annoying that I have to get out of bed and make sure the curtain is closed shut. Great there's no point in going back to bed the deed is done, once I'm up I'm up it's a weird habit of mine but lucky me I have a cure for it. I walked to my closet and put on my nightie and headed towards the door and gently open it.

I look at both directions and quietly tip-toe to the servant's chambers. There on the first door to the left it's his room, I try turning the nob but it won't budge "Damn him, he locked it." I spat but that won't stop me, I need my sleep and he's the only one who can make it happen. I bent down and lifted the rug that has a hidden key under it, place it in the keyhole and gently turned the nob opening the door and quietly entering his bed chamber. It's very lovely for a servant quarters but for him and the work and sacrifice he has done for me he has earn it and I let him know it every time we are alone in my room. I tip-toed to his bed and find him there fast asleep, he looks so peaceful, so gentle that it's hard to believe that there is a beast sleeping inside him that can bite a bear's head off with one sitting, slice you in half with one swing of his massive claws because in front of me is not a man but a Lycan, a special lycan that can make the infamous William Corvinus coward in fear. He started to move and like a cat I leaped to the ceiling, lucky for me he didn't wake up, he just turn his body so that he's flat on his back with his arms spread open. I let go of the ceiling and landed on my feet, he still didn't move, I sigh in relief and started to crawl very careful into his bed.

I pull down his blanket so I can be in contact with him but I stop, because I was taken by surprise that he was fully naked. I swallow hard and not be too distracted and proceeded to place my body on top of him, rested my head on his chest (I can hear his heart beat). I was taken by surprise when both his arms moved and wrap themselves around my body. I let out a small gasp but it was no use because he finally spoke in a husky voice that made me shiver "You know you're taking a big risk coming here, people will start to talk that you are sleeping with your servant." I blush but later shrugged it off "At night you are my servant but when the sun comes up your Mine! All Mine! love." I purred at him, he chuckled and stroke my hair. When he touched the ends of my hair he notice the burns and grew concern "You need better curtains. What if the light had hit you in the face?" my respond was a shrug "Don't worry so much dear, I'll ask the head maid to fix the problem. Now let me have some rest before sun down love." I kiss his chest and rest my head on it, he chuckled and took the blanket and covered us both, he then kissed my head and we both fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself back to my bed, I look at the time, its 8:05pm (sigh), time to get ready but a knock on the door has halted me "Who is it? I'm not descent." The voice behind the door answer back "Its Quint my lady, may I come in I brought food for you." I smiled "Yes, you may." He open the door and walked in his butler uniform, he look so dashing I just want to jump on top of him, tear him till he's completely naked and ride him that he won't be able to walk for a week.

He put the tray on my lap and placed the food on top of it, open the lid reveling egg and blood jam. I took a long wiff "Hmm smells delicious." He gave me a napkin that holds a knife and fork "Thank you lo- I mean Quint you may leave." He bowed "I'll go check on Eve for the security status." He turns and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I give a long sigh and look at my plate and started eating when the door started opening, I look up to see Quint walking towards me holding a rose "I almost forgot." He handed me the rose that I gladly except, he lean over to my ear and whisper "Happy Birthday Erika." He then turns my head to meet his eyes and gave me a kiss on my lips, he then stood up with a smile, took a bow and head towards the door. I cried out "Wait." He stop on his tracks, I put the tray to the side, got out of bed, run towards him then got on my tip-toe, wrap my arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss with such force that it took him completely by surprise since we made a rule to be affectionate during the daytime hours when the rest of the vampires are asleep but since he broke the rules then it's only fair that I break one as well.

We finally broke apart and stare at each other's eyes that felt like an eternity. He then spoke "You should finish your meal it will get cold my lady, plus I have to check on Eve on her report." I pouted "Fine. But when everybody is asleep I want you in my bed to celebrate my birthday properly. Is that clear butler?" He chuckled and took both my hands and kiss them gently "Your wish is my command my l-." I put my finger on his lips to stop him from finishing "Please say my name when were alone love." He nod "Your wish is my command my Erika." I hugged him very tightly "That's better. Now let me finish my meal so I can get dress for today's activity." He nod and I kiss him on the cheek.

As he left the room I take a deep breath, stretch my body and talk out loud "Happy Birthday to me." I smiled and started getting ready for my party.

A/N: I finally get to write this story cause my computer died on me and have wait till my brother fix it, but it was worth it. This is a Erika/Quint fic but there's also Eve/David and yes I made Eve older so that David don't look like a pervert. Anyways reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Chapter: 2

I reached to the security office and knock on the door and waited for someone to answer "Come in." came a female voice from behind the door. I open the door to see a young woman sitting on a desk, looking at the monitor, she has long raven like hair, brown eyes and pale vampire skin and she's wearing a cocktail dress reveling her long legs that can make a man stop dead in his tracks, around her neck she wears a pendant that looks strangely familiar but I can't put my finger into it. I finally snap out of my train of thought when she spoke "You know it's very rude to stare right?" she said with a angry tone but I can tell she's just joking cause if she was angry I'd be toss out the window "It's hard not to stare when your dress like that, I just hope your mother won't kill you for wearing it." I said with a concern tone but she just shrug and responded "I'm a big girl, I don't need her permission in what kind of clothing I ware and besides it was a gift from Erika and it will be rude of me not to wear it at her party." I was about to say something back to her but if Erika was involve in her choice of clothing I guess is fine with me. I grab the status report from her desk and the guest sheet.

I looked at the report and so far everything is in tip-top shape and now the guest list "Okay we have Erika's dad Lord Thomas, her brother David." I said the last name out loud enough for Eve to hear and turn to see her face has gotten red(heh) and continued the list "We have your parents, Mistress Amelia with guest? and The Brothers of the Cresent Wills." I turn to Eve and ask her if she know who's Amelia quest is and her answer made me sick to my stomach "it's Kraven." Guess I'm not the only one that's not too happy about this cause her eyes are changing and with good reason Kraven is always seducing her mother and Erika so he can reach the top of the vampire council. It looks like he has Amelia in the palm of his hand or the other way around cause Amelia is no angel, she's like some evil step-mother from a children storybook and if both start something Eve and my-self will finish it. But for now all we can do is wait and hope the party goes without any problems.

I snap-out of my thought when Eve spoke "So, did you get anything for Erika?" she ask me "Yes, and it's a surprise so please let's not play the guessing game." I answer back but it only made her more determine but I stare her down that made her raise her hands in defense "Okay, okay, no guessing games but can I have at least one guess?" she looks at me with puppy dog eyes that made me give in "Alright just one guess and that's it, okay?" she nod and made her guess "Is it something sexy you wear when you two are alone." My eyes almost pop out of my head "NO! Why the hell do you think that?" she smiled and turns to show me the security video in Erika's bedroom. There it shows me and her making love, Eve hit the button that says delete and the screen went black. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a evil grin on her face, all I can do is look down at the floor while rubbing the back of my head in shame "You're lucky nobody checks the cameras but me because this will start a scandal." I was gonna explain my actions but she cut me off "Don't worry stud, I get it just be more careful okay." I smiled at her "We will thank you Eve, I mean it." she smiled back "No problem, now get back to work I have to prepare my team to be ready for the party. I laugh stood up straight and gave her a bow "Yes Captain, at once." I turn and walked towards the door and closed it behind me. Now let me check on Erika to see if she's ready to meet her guest's.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay and the short chapter I'm trying establish her a voice to Eve in this universe and make her a warrior like her Mother and not a victim like in the movie. Thank you Katnassy for your review it's always great to hear a familiar face. Again sorry for the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Chapter: 3

Mmm, that was a good bath, makes me feel rejuvenated and alive. Now time to decide what to wear for my party so I headed to my selection of dresses and see which one will draw a crowed "Let's see, since I'm sure that most of the guest will be wearing black (what a vampire cliché)I think I will be wearing red instead. So I took the dress that caught my eye and gave it a quick check "Still looks new." I only used it on my first date with Quint and it was a blast, I never knew he was such a great dancer guess you can't judge a book by its cover. I decided to go with this dress not only for my guest but mostly to have Quint eyes all-over me. Now it needs something special to go with it and then it hit me as I walk to my drawer and pull out a locket that it belong to my mother. I stared at it and smiled, it was the greatest gift she ever gave me because it carried all of her love for me.

I was about put it on when a knock on the door stopped me "Who is it?" a familiar voice answered "Its Quint my lady, may I come in?" I rolled my eyes "Yes, you may enter butler" the door opened and Quint walked in with a look that's priceless "Well , do you have something to say?" I giggled. He finally snap-out of his trance "Yes-yes, um the guest will be here shortly my" he pause and continued "Erika." I smiled at him and blew him a kiss "Nice save lover."

I pull the towel off my head to let my hair fall and walked towards him, gave him a quick peck on his lips and closed the door behind him, locking it so know-one walked in on us, took his hand and lead him to where my dress is placed "I'll need your help to put this on." It was a lie but I need to feel his touch all-over my body "Your wish is my pleasure my love." He whispers in my ear that it sends shivers down my whole body.

He then stopped "Wait." He started walking to one of my pictures that are place on my wall. He took one and slide it to the side and pulled out a wire that contained a camera (damn you Eve, I said no cameras in my room) and placed the picture back in place and walked back to me with a predator look in his eyes "There, now where were we, ah yes." He took me off guard by planting a deep passionate kiss. When we finally broke the kiss I unwrap the towel that was covering my body and let it fall to the ground exposes my naked body to my lover. Quint hasn't stop staring "You are a Goddess." He praised me which made blush "Flatter, now here you are." I handed him my dress that he gladly take "Your turn baby." I winked at him.

He finish putting the dress on me and zipped my back, it would have gone faster but Quint keep kissing every part of my body (oh God it was heaven.) made it difficult but it was worth it. I gave him my mother's locket "Please put this on me love." He nod "Yes." But before he put it on he gave me a kiss on my neck that sends another jolt of pleasure to my spine. He chuckled "Your always sensitive there." I blush and turned to face him, wrap my arms around his neck and whisper seductively in his ear "It's because you're doing it baby, only you." I bit his earlobe and gave it a little tug, it made him growl with delight "I can't wait to have my own private birthday celebration with you my wolf." He smiled "Me too, but for now let's enjoy the party I'm sure your father and brother would love to see you again and wish you a Happy Birthday." I smile at the thought of meeting father and David again it's been so long I hope they don't get the wrong idea that I've been avoiding them. Well I'll soon find out when I meet them "Hey." I turn to Quint "Don't worry they love you no matter what." He took both my hands and gave them a kiss "Now may I have the honor to escort my lady to greet her guest." He offered his arm which I gladly took "Yes butler you may." We both laugh and left my room to meet my guest and family.

A/N: Finally updated and thank you Katnassy for your advise now I don't feel bad for short chapter's :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Chapter: 4

"Okay is everybody in their positions?" I called my squad through my communicator "Yes Captain!" I smiled "Good." I turned to see Quint escorting Erika to the main hall. Quint took a bow and started walking towards me "You ready?" I nod "As always." We both look at Erika "Let them in." we both opened the door and the guests started to enter one by one.

The first one was Lord Thomas wearing the traditional Elders garb and still carries that cold stare but soon brighten when he saw Erika "Ah, my dear daughter it's so good to see you again on your special day." I notice her eyes sparkled "Hello father, I'm so happy to see you as well. Where's David?" the question also puzzled me as well, it's the main reason I wore this dress and he's not gonna show, damn him.

The next guest is the Lycan Lord Darius but it wasn't him, it was his younger brother Krangril. I was about to stop him from entering but Quint got in front of me "Why are you here Krangril? The invitation was for your brother not you." The bastard just smiled arrogantly "My brother wasn't felling to well so he gave me his invitation and here I am." I push Quint out of my way and pointed at his face "Bullshit! Darius wouldn't give his invitation to a womanizer like you." He pretended to be shocked "Me? a womanizer? I'm no wo-" he stopped when he started staring at Erika. Now Quint was pissed because as soon as Kangril was staring at Erika, Quint grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall "Quint don't." I order him but he isn't listening "Put him down, Now!" this time he let him go. Kangril fixed his collar and looked at Quint "Still a stick up your ass as always huh Lane? You're never any fun." Quint got in his face "I'm warning you. Any hanky-panky with any of the servants and especially Erika, I'll personally rip your right arm and shove it up your ass." The young lycan lord raised his right hand[1] "Fine, fine no hanky-panky but if they come hitting on me it's fair game, deal?" Quint nodded "Excellent, now may I pass?" he walked passed us while whistling "What an asshole."

The next guest is what I dreaded the most "welcome Mistress Amelia." she looks at me with a smug "Hello hybrid, you look elegant, it looks like you have no respect for vampire traditions, you're the Captain of the Guard you should dress as one not some little princess going to a ball, such a shame." God I want to punch her in the face. When I calm myself down Quint ask Amelia "Excuse me mistress but where's you're escort?" she turn to look at him and smiled "Who Kraven? he met his unfortunate demise when he decided to betray me it happens when someone gets on my bad side." she continued walking to greet Erika, I whisper to Quint " One of these days I'm gonna split her head in two." He chuckled "You might half to wait in line." We both turn our heads to see my mother standing behind us with a smirk "She's always been a pain in my ass ever since I was turn by Viktor."

I couldn't control myself as I run to her and gave her big hug, while she was stroking my hair and gave me a kiss on my forehead "My dear sweet daughter, how I missed you." I reply back "Not as much as I missed you, (sniff) where's dad?" she stared at me for a while and then answer "He is helping David bring the present that Lord Thomas as gotten for Erika." as soon as my mother mention David's name my heart skipped and my face turn red which made my mother laugh "What?" she just waved her hand "Nothing dear." I was gonna persist but I heard my father's voice "Eve!" I looked at his direction to see him with David behind carrying what looks like a giant painting of Erika and her mother.

I look at Quint "Can you please help my father and David with that butler." he bowed "Yes of course Captain." he rushed to help them and ask them to let him take the painting. At first they refused but he managed to convince them to hand it over to him.

Once my father entered the first thing he did was lifting me up as if I was a child and twirled me and ended it with a hug "Baby I miss you so much." I almost started to tear-up but didn't cause David was coming this way and I don't want him to see me like some crying child.

I was able to convince my parents to partake with the rest of the guest so that I can have some alone-time with David. At first my dad didn't budge but my mom grabbed his hand and dragged him inside while giving me a wink "Good luck." She whispered and walked away with dad. Finally David made it towards me and said "Hello 'Snowflake' it's been a while." He kissed my cheek "You look beautiful as always." I can feel the heat in my face yet I managed to respond back by pulling him close to me for a deep kiss on the lips taking him by surprise "Hello to you too handsome, I've been wanting to do that since you arrived but I didn't want dad to rip your head off in front of our guest and Erika, you know he's very protective of me." He smiled "I know but would be worth it."

We both stared at each other while holding each other's hands, then he spoke "I better go see Erika, but save me a dance?" I winked at him "You know I will." He gave me a quick kiss and went to greet his sister. While I closed the door Quint tap me on the shoulder almost scaring the crap out of me "I take-it you two lovebirds have already made plans." He raise an eyebrow while smiling "Shhh, yes but don't tell Erika, she likes to gossip with my mother and if father finds out he'll kill David." He waved his hand "Don't worry my lips are sealed Captain, now let's get this party on the way, I'm sure both of us like to spend some time with our significant other when the rest are asleep." He smiled at me "you know what butler, your right." I smiled back "Course I am, that's why I get the big room." He chuckled "Really? Here I thought it was because your sleeping with the boss." I started walking but not before I heard him say "ouch that's low girl."

A/N: [1] Kangril is a Lycan Lord from the Underworld anime called Underworld: Endless War, he lost his left arm to Selene, but I give him credit for going toe-to-toe with Mike with one arm.

-Also I like to say I'm sorry for the update, too busy at work and other projects. So I'm hoping to get the next chapter ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Chapter: 5

I start serving drinks to the guests, most of them where giving me death glare's except Erika and Eve but so far the party is going smoothly and I never seen Erika so happy, maybe it has to do with her father showing up. She really didn't expected him to show after the fight they had three years ago, I remember it like it was yesterday it was when we first started dating, I just finish visiting my parents graves in Canada and headed home and when I got there I opened the door and was taken by surprised to find her in the living room, eyes puffy as if she has been crying recently.

I ask her what's wrong and the first thing she did was hugged me and buried her head on my chest and started crying. My first instinct was to wrap my left arm around her while my right hand stroke her hair softly and ask her again. She looked up at me with tears still flowing "My father hate's me, he said I betrayed him." She put her head back on my chest and sobbed a bit more and all I can do is hold her and whisper to her ear that everything is gonna be fine over and over till she feel a bit better.

Then she finally told me the whole story, there was a Council meeting about a peace treaty with my clan the lycans. Lord Thomas was the first to say that is ridiculous, Amelia find it disgusting to even think of it. So it was two for no but Eve's mother Selene now a council member was for the alliance as do David but that didn't surprised Thomas his son is always taking risk without thinking. So the final vote was riding on Erika, her being a new council member Lord Thomas was sure that his daughter will be on his side on the matter but was taken by surprised when she voted for the alliance, she said he was beyond pissed. When they're alone he started yelling at her saying that she betrayed him and was about to smack her but Selene grabbed his hand and threaten him that if he try's it she'll make him regret it, but Erika pleaded with her not to hurt him and she let him go and he stalked off without a word leaving her heartbroken. Yesterday she received a letter from him telling her that he's sorry for attacking her and said that she is his most precious gift in life along with her brother and also said that he will be taking a slumber for couple of years to get his head together. That was the last time she saw her father and all I can do is say I'm sorry and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep in my arms.

But everything turnout for the better, she received a phone call from her father and they talked all through the night and that's when she invited, well more like pleaded for him to come to her Birthday party she told me that he said that a pack of wild lycan's will not stop him from attending. Oh well, in the end it all worked for the best just looking at her laughing with her dad has made me very relieved "Well isn't this a sight." and then Krangril just happened to take a big fart on my joy as usual. I turned to see that arrogant smug of his "If I didn't know any better, I could've swore that you were checking out Lady Erika but that can't be right, you the most powerful lycan and vampire bootlicker having a thing wi-." He stopped when he got a scent of Erika on me "Oh MY GOD! You two are hmph." I punched him in the gut before he can finish. Everybody was staring at us, all I can do was bow and take Krangril with me to the kitchen.

I ordered the kitchen staff to leave so we can have some time for me to explain things to him. He was still trying to gasp for air, but soon that changed because he started laughing "Ha,ha,ha..I knew that something was up, my brothers thought that you were having a midlife crisis when your folks died and that was the reason you became the she-vamp's butler. But in reality your banging Lord Thomas daughter." He kept laughing but a stop to it when I punched him again "Argh. Fucker you hit at the same spot, shit." I just rolled my eyes and pointed my finger at him "Look, I want you to forget this alright, I have a good thing going and I don't need you fucking this up, got it." He just slapped my finger away "Fine, fine, whatever not a word yah big baby." I sigh in relief "Thank you." He just waved his hand and then reached in in his pocket and pulled out a box of cigs and offered me one but I refused.

As I was about to leave but then he ask me "How is she in bed?" I stopped and stared at him for a while then walked out with a grin and then heard him yell "Lucky bastard." And the door closed behind me and got back to work.

A/N: That was close one let's see if Erika fares better in the next Chapter. And to you Katnassy, yes there will be a little conflict between Quint and Selene in a later chapter J.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Chapter: 6

I saw Quint coming out of the kitchen with an annoying look on his face but soon changed when we made eye contact and he smiled at me. I was about to walk over to him and ask what's the matter but Amelia called out to me "Erika. May I have a word with you." I sigh and started walking to her general direction.

Minutes has past and I'm getting tired of our political chit-chat until she brought up the subject that I always hate talking about with her "So, my dear have you found a potential suitor yet?" I looked a Quint but turn and faced her quickly and lie "No, I haven't Amelia." I hate this subject but it's not that I can go and say "Yes it's the lycan that just served everybody drinks an hour ago." But I can't, not if it means hurting my father and brother, our coven is not as strong as Amelia and Selene so there're constant attempts at his life and I keep dreading the day that I'll get a call that he is dead by a rival coven because I have a lycan lover.

I snapped out of my trance when Amelia spoke "Are you alright dear?" I stared at her and answered "Yes, I'm fine will you excuse me, I have need of the ladies room." I ran pass her and through the door. I finally reached the bathroom and locked it shut. I started plashing water in my face to calm down and dried myself with a towel and looked at the mirror "Mama, I wish you were here to give me strength." I touched my locket and give it a kiss for luck until I heard a knock on the door "My lady, is everything alright?" it was Quint voice, I rush towards the door, opened it, grabbed him by his arm and locked the door again and smash my lips with his. He was taken by surprised but soon picked me up an placed me on top of the sink and started kissing every part of me that isn't covered "We have to stop, someone might get worried about you and send somebody to look for you." He said between kisses but all I can say is "Let them."

He stop kissing me and looked straight into my eyes "What did you say?" I have no words to say since I myself was taken back in what I said. Quint continued his questioning "You want people to know about us? What about your father and brother?" I shook my head "I love them with all my heart and not day goes by without me worrying about them, especially my father but I want us to be happy it's one of the reasons that I approved of the Vampire/Lycan alliance so that we can be together as equals and not at each-others necks and hiding our relationship will make me look like a hypocrite and weak and my mother didn't raised a weakling." It feels so great to get that out of my chest, a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I look at him and what I got was him crushing his lips with mine, he started unzipping my dress while I started unbuttoning his shirt so I can caress his rock-hard abs "It looks like I will have my present now." I smiled at him "This is just a taste your real present will be later my love. I promise." I grin wickedly at him, removing his shirt and whisper in his ear "I can't wait but first my taste please." He smiled "Your wish is my command."

We were making out in the ladies room like teenager on my birthday with everybody wondering what's taking me so long to return to my own party. There was a knock but we ignored it cause of the loud moaning I was making. Another knock, again was ignored I was in heaven and nobody's is gunna pull me down and boy was I so wrong, cause the door was kicked down and took us both by surprise, myself mostly cause who should walk in was none other than my father and right now all I can think is "Oh Fuck."

A/N: I'm sooo…sorry everybody especially Katnassy that it took me so long for an update, I was taking care of my nephews so there was no time to write. Anyway the jig is up now let's see how they can handle it. In other news I'll be writing a Van Hellsing fic. Soon and a Buffy fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Chapter: 7

We both haven't moved, mostly to the fact that Erika's father is witnessing a sight that every father dreaded the most "Get you're filthy hands off my daughter you mongrel!" he yelled, eyes completely bright blue and his fangs long. I grabbed my shirt and covered Erika's body with it and walked towards him "Lord Thomas I know this looks bad but let me expl-" I didn't get the chance to finish because I received a hard punch to my jaw "Explain what Dog! That you have been taking advantage of my daughter! Is this some kind sick joke? I'm sure as hell that I'm not amused." He was about to strike me again but a caught it in time and growled at him "No! It's not a sick joke! I'm not taking advantage of her, I love her!" I roared the last part and it looks like it reached the hall because Eve and her mother Selene already showed up in time to see this.

Erika placed her hand on my shoulder and pleaded "Please let my father go." I did as she requested. She then walked to her father and slapped him hard with tears flowing "Don't you ever call the man I love a mongrel or a dog his name is Quint!" she screamed at him. She then looked at Eve 'Capt. please escort my father to the study room, I would like to have some privacy with him." she nodded and ask Lord Thomas to follow her "This way please." he stared at his daughter for a moment and left the room with Eve.

I looked at Erika with concern "Are you sure about this?" she touched my face "I'm okay, I heal fast." I assured her, touching her hand and she smiled "I know but don't worry he won't hurt me. Now go get dress and attend to the guest before they get nosy." I chuckled "I think that ship already sailed." I pointed behind her to see Amelia, Krangrill and Eve's father are all staring at us and all Erika can say is "Damn it."

Selene was the first to speak "Alright everyone back to the party and let these two have some privacy." I was taken backed by her kindness giving our past "Thank you." she shook her head "I didn't do it for you, I did it for her." she turn to look at Erika "Thanks Selene, you're the best." she nod and left with her husband leaving me and Erika alone.

I lift her chin up so that we are at eye level "You sure you don't want me to come with you? Just in case he" she placed her finger on my lips and shook her head "No, this won't take long. Besides I have Eve there to be the referee." She smile and gave me a long kiss "Alright but if I hear a single scream coming from the room I will kick his ass." with a serious tone that made giggle "I'm counting on it, just don't kill him okay he is still my father." she said with pleading eyes that made me wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her deeply "Don't worry, I won't." her eyes sparkled "Thank you love. Now get yourself a new shirt cause this one is a bit torn." She showed me my shirt all ripped to shreds and toss it to me "Sorry I got carried away." she apologized. I grinned "Don't worry it was worth it to have you touched me." I gave her another kiss that made her purr "Good, now get ready and attend to our guest before they get bored and leave." A part of me wants to say "Good more time for us." but I know she wants everybody leave with a smile in their face not disgust.

As I leave the ladies room so that she can fix herself up, I headed to my room to get a new shirt. I finally reached my chambers and walked to my closet to get another shirt when suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I turn around to see none other than Krangril, leaning on the side of the door with a grin on his face and holding what it appears to be a bottle of Scotch "Where did you get that?" I ask him but he just shrugged "Oh this. Found it all alone in the kitchen without a friend to hang-out with." he smiled then took swig of the bottle "Ahh.. that hit the spot. Want some?" he tosses me the bottle which I grabbed "No thanks I'm on the clock." I toss it back at him "Suit yourself but since when is making out with your boss part of the job." he chuckle, I just huff "I took a lunch break." He took another swig "You sure hell's did my friend." he laugh "Come on let's ditch and go to town and celebrate." Ok now I know he's drunk "I don't feel like celebrating." He just scratch his head and snort "And why not? The secret is out, Lady Erika will tell her father to take the Royal Stick off his ass and you two will live happily ever after. So what's the fucking problem?" he growled the last part and took another swig till it went dry "The problem is that if something happens to her family she'll think it was her fault." I growled back at him while finishing buttoning my shirt.

Krangril started walking towards me, tosses the bottle till it smash's on the wall and placed his hand on my shoulder "Hey, everything is gonna turnout right, trust me or don't but nobody will hurt your woman or her family. She has you her protector and lover to give her the courage to stand against anybody who dare to hurt them." I raised my eyebrow "Your drunk." he just belched "Damn right but doesn't mean I'm wrong." he patted my shoulder and started walking to the door "Well I'm going to the bore fest party till the food comes, I'm sure Amelia will start gossiping about what a whore Lady Erika is but don't worry I'll find a way to defuse it." he winked at which is not a good sign but what came out of my mouth was "Thank you." he smiled and left.

I left my room and headed to the study room just to see if she's okay but destiny is not on my side today when a familiar voice snuck-up behind me "Mr. Lane may I have a word with you." the voice came from non-other than Selene Corvin "I'm sorry but I'm a little busy right now." I faked smiled at her and started walking away till I heard a cocking of a gun. I turned around to see her pointing a gun at me, her eyes blue as ice "I insist." I slouch and sigh "Shit."

A/N: Oh boy, looks like Quint is in a pickle. Next chapter will be a little Eve intermission as the Referee when Erika & Lord Thomas go at it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Chapter: 8

He hasn't moved from his spot, looking outside from the window, staring at the full moon "Are you alright Lord Thomas?" I ask but he just keep staring at the moon as if he's in a trance "Sir. I said are you." I stop short when he turned his head to look at me "How long?" my eyes went wide "Sir?" he ask again "How long has this been going behind my back?" he said again in a darker tone.

I can't lie to him because Erika will be here soon and I don't want her to get her in more trouble than she already is "A year and a half my Lord." I answer but he just snorted "A year and a half? So in that time, she let that beast have his way with her!" he yell the last part with such great force but I kept my cool "She didn't let him have his way with her my lord, Quint was a complete gentlemen to her." he laugh "A gentlemen? Have you forgotten that this gentlemen and his pack killed my son and kidnapped you so that his father can use you for his experiments." he slammed his fist at the table "If it weren't for your mother my son would still be dead and you a lab-rat." I try to keep myself calm "Time's change, people change and it was his father's fault for programing him to be a killing machine if it wasn't for your daughter for save him he would still be a coldhearted killer." he was taken back from my response.

The doorknob started to turn and then the door open we both look to see Erika walking in with a calm expression. She turned her head to look at me and smile "Is everything alright here?" me and Lord Thomas nodded at the same time "Good, now father let's have a little chit-chat before the guest leaves without cake." her father just rolled his eyes "I could give a damn about the other guest. What I do give a damn is that my daughter is bedding with" Erika cut him off "Father. I swear on Corvinus if you call him a dog, I will slap you again." she hissed at him but I stepped between them "Okay you two let's be civil please and sit and have a nice father, daughter chat that doesn't involves death by bitch-slap." both of them stared at me and then at each other and sited at they're respected chairs "Good, now let me bring you two some blood whine and something to eat and when I get back I want this problem resolved. Are we clear?" they both crossed their arms and huff "I'll take that as a yes .Be back in a sec."

I closed the door behind me and headed to the kitchen, that when I heard a familiar voice "Hey snowflake, how is Erika and my father doing?" I smiled to see David walking towards me with a grin in his face "So far, so good, I'm just heading to the kitchen to bring some food for them. Wanna come with?" he chuckle "I'd go with you any ware snowflake." I started to blush but soon regain my composure.

As we walked through the hallways David ask me about Quint "How do you really feel about Erika and Lane." by the way he said Quint last name with a hint of venom, it's pretty obvious that he's not too fond of him but knowing Quint he probably don't give a shit but for Erika's sake he'll try to be bff with him, yeah right "At first I didn't like the idea but all the times he saved her from would-be assassins or watching them dance with their eyes locked as if they're where the only people on earth that's when I knew that their love for each other is real." At first he looked at me puzzled but then he smiled "That's good enough for me snowflake but if he hurt's her in any way I will kill him with my bare hands." I gave him a playful elbow to his arm "No offence baby but Quint will sooo kick your ass in two seconds but it's really sweet of you to defend your sister." I gave him a kiss on his cheek that made him smile from ear to ear "Thanks for the vote of confidence snowflake." he said jokingly and put his arm around my shoulder but I quickly pull it off me "Sorry babe but I'm still working plus you know my dad is here and he isn't all that fond of you. You know with your crush on my mom and everything." I said while holding his hands, rubbing them softly. He just gave a big sigh "I don't have a crush on your mother. It's just that she's like a hero to me and I'm" I cut him off "Her sidekick?" I joked "I was gonna say admirer and for inspiring me to be a better Death Dealer." he said chest all puff and a sparkle in his eye. I gave him a little giggle and a hug "Okay just be careful around him that's all and unlike Erika and Quint I'll tell him about US." I squeeze him tighter. I let go him and we headed to the kitchen but what is in front of us made us stop in are tracks "Is that Amelia talking to Krangril?" I ask him "Sure is but why, those two hate each other especially Amelia." I grabbed his hand and led him behind some barrels holding whine so that we can watch them unnoticed. We both watched them ranting at each other both of them looked intoxicated by the slurring sounds they made when they speak "Ah sscome on. Don't knock it if you ssdon't if you (hic) haven't sstry it." said the one-arm lycan "The ssday I kiss a lycan iss the sssday I dye my ssshair." she said walking away but he grabbed her arm and twirl her till both their bodies are press against each other "You look better asss a redhead sssanyway." e crushed his lips with hers. At first she struggled but then she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. As both of us watch in shock David whisper in my ear "This party just got interesting." I nodded "Yeah. Let's hope this don't start another war."

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the wait, been way too busy at work (another hour change) but better late than never (God what a cliché) anyway I like to give thanks to my new reviewer Kenneth for your kind review and yes they'll be 4 or 5 more chapters left then I'm gonna make another Quint/Erika fic. it's mostly a prequel to Happy Midnight and then a Van Helsing Fic.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Chapter: 9

We haven't spoken to each other for like ten minutes. I'm tapping my fingers on the table thinking of something to break the ice, maybe a joke or "Will you please stop tapping the table its worse than your mothers nail biting." he finally spoke and I stopped tapping "Sorry." He pinch the bridge of his nose "No, I'm sorry my child. I just wasn't expecting to find you in the arms of a lycan and worst of all you two were about to have" I slammed my hand on the table "Please father I feel bad enough as it is that you had to see that but I want you to understand that I love Quint and hiding our relationship from everybody was very stressful for me." his eyes turned blue "Stressful for you, Stressful for YOU! My daughter has ruined my status in the Council and her life for a dog that's probably using her from the start."

Those words has cut me to the core "I told you for the last time don't call him a DOG!" I grabbed the table and flung it at the wall shattering the mirror. Then my eyes turned blue and my fangs elongated as I lung at him but he was prepare and gave me a slap so hard that send me flying to the wall. As I got up he was in front of me with tears in his eyes in all my life I have never seen my father shed a single tear not even when my mother died "I'm sorry my sweet daughter." he gave me a hug "please forgive me." I wanted to pull away but my body wanted to hug him back so I did "I forgive you father. Please stop crying you're an Elder remember." he chuckled and let go of me while wiping a tear from his eye.

We both stare at each other for a while until I spoke "Father you must believe me that Quint isn't using me he loves me and I love him what do I have to do so you can see that." he looked at me "A trial." I raise an eyebrow "Trial?" he slowly started pacing around me "Yes. I will stay at the castle to see if the lycan is truly worthy of your love if not then this union will end. Agreed?" he extended his hand but a leaped at him for a crushing hug "Agreed but I will win because I know he is worthy." I let go of him and we both walked towards the table that I tossed and set it back to where it was. As we sit and talked about old stories about my childhood the door open reveling Eve and David with a tray with food and blood whine "David what a pleasant surprise, father and I have made peace and Eve please call Quint he would like to be informed of my well-being." she nodded but paused when she notice the broken mirror "What happened here?" she ask us in an angry tone and stare at my father "It was my fault Eve not his now please find Quint." she looked at me and went to find Quint. David was about to follow her but I stopped him "David wait come eat with us." he shook his head "Sorry but I need to get back to check on Selene before she gets all Death Dealer on everybody." I laugh "Yeah your right, but tell everyone that we'll be back for the cutting of the cake." he winked at me and nod at my father "Will do."

As father and I eat are meals he brought up the subject on David's relationship with Eve "I believe your brother is growing quite fond of the captain of the guard." I smiled "Yes, I guess when he can't compete with Michael. Eve was there to pick up the pieces and the rest was history." he nodded "Hmm, well let's just hope it goes well with them." I pause at his comment "Why do you always go easy on him on his choice on relationships but with me you yell at me till my ears bleed?" I try not to raise my voice "Because I grew fond of the Hybrid she reminds me of you when you were her age and she can keep your brother on a leash when he gets foolish. You have a history of bad relationships for instance Kraven he used you and it took me and David three weeks for you to leave your room and I don't want this to happen again with that lycan butler." I took a sip of my whine "Father I assure you that Quint won't hurt me, he is a caring man, will do anything for me and give me all his love unlike Kraven that only given me a broken heart." his only response was "We'll see." and we both continued eating our meal.

A/N: Sorry, the computer broke again so I have to wait for my brother to fix it. Again sorry everybody for the wait, next chapter Quint and Selene have a little chat hopefully without someone losing a limb or a bullet to the head.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Chapter: 10

Well this party has just became a real shit-storm, not only Erika's father caught us making out but now I have the famous Death Dealer Selene Corvin pointing a gun at my head, sure I can heal fast but in my human form it's a different matter "Mrs. Corvin can we talk in a civil matter without to resort to violence." I hope that was convincing enough.

She stared at me for a moment and then she slowly lowers her gun. I sigh in relief "Thank you, I" [BLAM] it took only a second for her to blow off my kneecap "Fuck!" I fell on the floor grabbing my leg. I looked at her with rage "Sorry but I was taught to never draw out your gun unless you're planning on using it." she put her gun away as my knee started healing "Now butler you will tell me everything that's going on between you and Erika and if you're lying to me I will stuff two grenades in your stomach." I got up as soon as my knee has healed, claws extended, eyes black-silver. I tried to intimidate her with a loud growl but she was unfazed "Really Mr. Lane this very unprofessional for a butler." I paused at her comment but it was enough for me to calmed down and transform back to normal.

I look at my clothing "Damn it there goes another uniform, Erika's gonna be mad at me for ruining it." I grumble. Selene gave a little cough so that I pay attention "So tell me, what are your intentions towards Erika? It's hard to believe that Antigen's super lycan is reduced to a lowly butler and is having a secrete affair with an Elders daughter. Is something out of a storybook for children." she grinned but soon changed when she saw her daughter running towards us "Captain, is something wrong?" I ask her with concern because she's not watching Erika and her father "No, nothing's wrong in fact this might be good ne" she stopped when she notice blood on my knee, my clothes torn and the smell of gun smoke "What the hell is going on?" she ask us "Nothing dear just questioning Mr. Lane's intentions towards Erika my own way that's all." She smiled at Eve and started to walk away "We will finish this conversation later butler and I expect an answer is that clear." she said with eyes turning blue and then walked away.

I sigh in relief and turn to talk to Eve "Don't worry, she's just being protective of Erika that's all." I smiled at her and she smiled back "yeah. I just wish she used a more subtle way than shooting the knee or breaking an arm but that's just the way she was trained." I nodded "Yeah." I started rubbing my knee "Hey." we both turned to see David "Have you told him to meet Erika?" he ask Eve "I was about to till you showed up." she grumbled at him "Sorry." he raised his hands in defense "Hate to break this lovers quarrel but is everything's alright with her and her father?" they both looked at me face all red but Eve answer "Yes everything is fine just go meet her while we talk to my parents." I nod and started to walk but stopped "Oh and Eve keep an eye on Krangril and see he keeps his hand to himself." she responded in a low voice "Too late for that." I raise an eyebrow "Pardon?" she waved her hand "Nothing, nothing just go already." I stared at them but shrugged it and headed to the study room but first a change of clothing.

I knocked on the door "Come in." came Erika's voice from inside the room. I opened the door to see her running towards me giving me a hug while her father is reading a book not bothering to look guess it's his way of being civil and not driving a sword through my skull. Erika got on her tip-toe and planted a kiss on my lips out of instinct I wrap my arms around her waist deepening the kiss. Lord Thomas cough to stop the kissing "So butler." Erika hissed at her father "I mean Mr. Lane as much as I disapprove of this relationship my daughter and myself made a deal or a Trial as I simply put it." I look at Erika confused "It's no big deal Quint, father just wants to see that our love is genuine and not a sham like Kraven's." she smiled "No big deal huh?" I learn from years of working with my father that there's no such thing as No, Big, Deal but for Erika's happiness I'll go along with it "So what do we do in this Trial Lord Thomas?" he put the book he was reading down on the table "Oh no my dear boy not we, You." he pointed at me "You see my daughter already convinced me of her love for you but I'm not convince of your love for her so as of tomorrow I will appoint you a difficult task if you pass you two will have my pleasing. Agreed?" he presented his hand for me to shake it, I looked at Erika first so she can give me the okay so I took his hand and shake "Agreed." he was about to let go but I pulled him closer that we are at eye level "But if you go back on your word in anyway, I will kick your ass all the way back to that shithole that you use to live after my squad (pack) destroyed it are we clear." I growled at him but Erika pinched my butt hard "Quint behave, he is still my father." I look at her face and I can tell she's giving me the Boss look so I let go of him "Good boy." now she squeezed my butt and she's back to her loving-self. I heard Lord Thomas cursed himself that sounded like "Cursed Hound." but I let that slide.

Erika pulled me so that she can whisper in my ear "It'll be alright baby so let's get out this room and enjoy my birthday." she kissed my cheek "Okay." she turned to her father "Father were be having the cutting of the cake come join us." he look at us very annoyed but soon he went back to his usual self "Later my dear just let me finish the last pages of my book then I'll join you." We both nodded and left the room. As we closed the door behind us we heard the sound of a book being tossed, hitting a wall "I think I'm warming up to him." I smiled at her placing my arm over her shoulder "Only when hell freezes over love." she smiles back at me wrapping her arm around my waist as we both walk back to the party.

A/N: Next chap The Cutting of The Cake. Katnassy all I can say is that the Trial is gonna hit closer to home for Quint.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Chapter: 11

Everybody is seated in the dining room while we wait for my cake to be presented. I ask Quint to sit next to me since the secrets is out in the open so there was no point of playing butler. He smiled and sited next to me and I smiled back while taking his hand and giving it a tight squeeze "I can't believe this is finally happening. You and me, together out in the open with no secretes although I admit I'll miss the rush of sneaking in to your room at dawn." I whisper in his ear that caused him to blush.

We all started talking about politics again but this time is was short (Thank Corvinus) when my father finally showed up and greeted me with a kiss on my cheek "Hope I'm not late my child." he smiled "No father your just in time." I smile back at him "Come sit here, I want two of the most important men in my life seated next to me on my birthday." he nodded and did so but paused a bit when he notice my hand holding Quint's "Father don't start please, you promise." he sigh "On your birthday, I will behave." he seated "Thank you." I kiss his cheek.

Finally the doors opened, revealing my cake being hauled in a cart by my maids with the chef right behind them sharpening his knife "My Lady! The Cake is Ready!" he said with such pride it made me giggle "Okay Jean, take it down a notch." I smiled at him that made him blush with embarrassment "Yes my lady, I'm sorry." he bowed his head three times "It's alright Jean, I know you take great pride in your cooking." he smiled at me "You are far too kind to this old man my lady." he bow again and place candles on the cake and with a snap of his fingers the candles light-up. I look at him "How did you." he raise his hand "It's a chef's secret my lady. Now." he claps his hands and the maids rush over to him and started singing "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU..HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU..HAPPY BIRTHDAY Lady Erika..HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." They clap their hands with joy, so did Quint, Eve, David and Michael since like my-self grew up as humans before we were turned so we know simple traditions like birthday songs unlike my father, Amelia and Selene their childhood were taken away by war and darkness. Quint looked at me "Make a wish my love." he squeezed my hand and smiled. I closed my eyes and blew-out the candles and everybody cheered well except Amelia but who cares. Quint looked at me "What did you wish for?" he asked me which I look back at him and gave him a deep kiss in front of everybody then I whispered in his ear so that father won't hear "Just so you know that wasn't my wish. My wish is when were alone in my room." then I purred in his ear that made him blush beat red. Jean started cutting the cake and severed the first piece to me "My lady." I smile "Thank you Jean." I took a bite and its delicious it feels like my whole body has been energized with a flurry of flavors with a touch of blood that it's hardly noticeable "Jean, this is fantastic you are truly a master chef." he smiled with joy that a tear started forming at the corner of his left eye "Thank you my lady [sniff] that make me so happy to hear you say that." Quint offered him a napkin that he gladly took to wipe away the tear and continued serving everybody a slice.

As everybody finish their piece of the birthday cake my father got up, picked up his glass of wine and a spoon and lightly tap the spoon on the glass to get everybody's attention "Everyone may I have your attention. First I like to wish my dear daughter Erika a happy birthday and that she has more happy birthdays in the future. However it is come to everyone's attention that my daughter has chosen a lycan as her lover." I gripped my glass knowing that he's going to make a scene but I'll keep myself calm for now "It has also come to my attention that they have been intimate in secret while her kind are being wiped out by her lovers kind. However even though I feel betrayed by this I still love my daughter more than my pride, so we made an agreement that a Trial will be made, if the butler passes then I will give them my blessing." suddenly Amelia shot-up mad as hell "ARE YOU MAD! YOU WILL LET THIS UNION A PASS IF THE DOG WINS THE TRIAL!" her eyes turning blue but she was pulled down by Krangril "Sit down Amelia. You're making a fool of yourself." she turned and look at him "Who the hell do you think you are to be telling me what to" she stopped in midsentence when he smiled at her "FINE! But just so you know Thomas that I disapprove of this." she got up again and started leaving "I'll be at my chambers somehow I don't feel like celebrating anymore." and she stormed off followed by one of Eve's squad members. I looked at Krangril "Thank you." he just raised his glass "Hey, to the happy couple." he took a gulp of the wine and got up "Well, I'm feeling tired so I will be heading to my room." I nodded "Goodnight Krangril." he smiled "Goodnight Erika." he walked towards the door but not before he gave Quint a pat on the back "Good luck my friend, not that you need it." Quint laugh "Thanks man." he looked at my father and gave him a sailor salute "Thomas." and left the room. Selene also got up "Well this has been entertaining but I also need some rest, come Michael let us leave to our quarters and what's the human term snuggle is it?" Michael also got up "Yes but you don't have to say it out loud." she looked at him "Oh? Why not?" he pointed at their daughter Eve, covering her ears with her hands "Oh." he smiled at his wife and kiss her on the lips "Come on." he took her hand and lead her towards the door "Thank you guys, it has been a wonderful yet surprising birthday party. Erika, I wish you two the best." he smiled at me and I smile back "Thank you Michael." Selene walked towards me and kissed my forehead "Happy birthday dear." I giggle "Thank you Selene." they both left the room. Both Eve and David got up and walk towards me "Well, I'll just finish my patrol then turn myself in." Eve said "and I'll be going with her in case she needs back-up." David said but that has to be the worst lie he ever made as if their relationship is such a big secret. I got up and hugged them both "Okay you two goodnight." I whisper into David's "You better be good to her or I will hurt you bad and then I'll let Michael have a crack at you." I heard him swallowed hard and nodded "Good, now off with you." They both ran towards the door at lightning speed. Then my father put his glass down and took my hand "My dear child I'm sorry for causing a scene at your birthday, I just wanted for everything to be out in the open so" I place a finger on his lips "I know father." he took both my hands and kissed them gently "I'll take my leave then these old bones aren't as strong as they used to." I gave him a hug and he hugged me back "Goodnight father." he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead "Goodnight my child." he then looked at Quint as he got up from his chair "Butler I will see you tomorrow to discuss about your trial. Is that understood?" Quint nodded "Yes." he gin "Good." and gave me another kiss on my forehead and left the room leaving only me and Quint.

We both look at each other's eyes wondering who will rush for an embrace, it's one of our favorite games we play which he wins most of the times but this time I won, because as soon as I blink he pulled and crush his lips to mine, I wrap my arms on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. When we both broke the kiss I whisper in his ear "I won this time." he chuckled "It is your birthday, plus you're so damn sexy in your dress." he kissed my nose "Why don't we start your private birthday celebration. I'm sure by your scent you can't wait any longer." he whisper huskily in my ear it made me purr with delight "You know me all too well baby." he carried me bridal-style as we headed to my room for our private party.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, had wayyy… too much work and little time writing plus my modem was acting wonky so had to get it fixed. So again I'm sorry. Next chapter: the Trial. Please reviews are welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

Chapter: 12

We both lay on what's left of the bed, our clothes are torn to shreds, my back is full of nail marks caused by Erika not that I'm complaining. I looked down to see her laying her head on my chest, breathing heavily "I take that you love your birthday present?" she looked at me and smile "Mmmm...yes baby I love it." she reached to the nightstand that has a plush-lycan holding a heart that says "I WUV YOU." she grabbed the stuff toy and gave it a squeezed "He looks just like you." I laugh and kiss her head "I'm glad." I stroke her head and stared at the ceiling thinking about her father's trial "Erika. About the Trial do" she cut me off "You'll do fine Quint. Whatever father has planned for you, you will pass with flying colors." she kissed me on the lips and got off me, place the plush back on the nightstand and got out of the bed reveling her beautiful naked body and headed towards her closet and took out a pair of jeans and my White Snake t-shirt I gave her when we started dating.

She walked back and placed them on the bed "I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join me love." she winked at me and headed towards the bathroom while swerving her hips she knows what that does to me. I bolted out of bed, lifted her off her feet "You don't have to ask me twice." as I gave her a deep kiss and walked in the bathroom, closing it shut behind us.

As we finish our shower together, I walked to my room to get my clothes and get change quickly so that I can finish this trial, win Lord Thomas approval and spend the rest of my life with Erika without distraction or secrets. I decided to go formal black jeans, blue t-shirt, boots and my favorite brown jacket and headed to the main hall to meet Thomas. Erika decided to join me despite my refusal "Really love I think I can be civil towards your father without coming to blows." I said jokily to her and placed my arm around her shoulder "It's not you baby it's my father, I just want to make sure he doesn't back-out of the deal that's all." she wrapped her arm around my waist as we finally reached to the main hall and there we see Lord Thomas and it looks like Amelia is with him "Hello Mr. La-" he didn't finish when he notice my arm around her daughter and her around my waist and by the look he's giving me he's not too pleased "I think the word you're looking for is Lane." I said to brake the tension but Erika let go of me and hit my arm "Quint don't start." she warned me "Fine, I'll be a good boy.". Lord Thomas cleared his throat to interrupt our conversation "Shall we begin with your Trial ." I nodded "Good. Now as I said before if you pass this trial you will keep seeing my daughter without any objections from me but if you fail you will never see her again. Am I clear?" again I nodded "Good. Now here is what I ask of you." I felt Erika's hand slid into mine and gave it a tight squeeze "You will go back to Antigen Labs and destroy everything, inside and out." Amelia started pacing "From what Lord Thomas spies has gather that your fathers lab has been rebuild and are planning on creating more lycan's like yourself and we both agreed that you will make su-" I didn't let her finish "I'll do it." I said without hesitation. They both looked at me in odd "Oh? I'm surprised mister Lane that you are willing to destroy your father's legacy." I let go of Erika's hand and pounded my chest with my eyes turning silver-black and growled at them "I'M MY FATHER'S LEGACY!" I can feel my whole body beginning to transform but Erika grabbed my arm "Quint!" I turn to look at her "Baby calm down, you're getting worked up." I calm myself down and change back to normal "Sorry." I gave her a reassuring smile to let her know I'm fine and then look at both Thomas and Amelia "As I said I'll do it and you will honor our agreement that I can keep seeing Erika?" he nodded "Good, then I'm off, this won't take long." I took Erika's hands and kiss them "Don't worry I won't fail." she smiled at me "I know love." she got on her tip-toe and gave me a passionate kiss while Amelia give us a disgusted look.

We broke the kiss and stare at each other's eyes "I have to go but when I get back I'm taking you out for dinner and dancing to celebrate." she beam and gave me hug "Then you better hurry baby." she gave me a quick peck on my lips then looked at her father "Is that all father?" he looked at both of us "Yes my dear, that is all but I must warn you mister Lane I have send my best soldiers and all have been exterminated in seconds and the only survivor died in front of me." I try to suppress a laugh but I don't have time "I'll take it under advisement Thomas." I turn my attention back to Erika "I love you." she smiled "I love you too." we embrace for a minute and I started walking away from her and headed to the garage.

I reached to my van when I heard a honk behind me, it was Krangril in his Cobra GT500 "Hey YO! Quinty boy, where yeah headed, can I come. I'm sooo.. fucking bored and I need some excitement." he grin from ear to ear. I just stared at him "I'm going to destroy Antigen Labs in order to be with Erika, so go away." he laugh "In that piece of shit van? Come on, my baby can get us there and back before anybody notice where gone." I do want to get this shit over with "Fine." he cheered "YEAH! That's the spirit." he opened the passenger door and I got in and boy it smell like incense "Damn IT! What with you and your brother's obsession with incense, my eyes are burning." he just rolled his eyes "Don't be a crybaby it's not that bad, now buckle-up cause next stop Antigen Labs." I press the button to open the garage door. As the door open we both notice a shadowy figure that it looks like a woman is standing in front of us "Who the hell is that?" Krangril turned on the lights and the figure reviled to be Eve's mother Selene "Hello gentlemen, mind if I join you."

A/N: I decided to make this a two part so the next chapter will still be Quint POV. Also I like to say that I'm sorry for the long wait got sick and didn't feel like writing when I'm sick. please send review's.


End file.
